


Soulmates

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Platonic Soulmates, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam questions his and Dean's obvious codependency and he expects his brother to come up with an answer, which he does.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Sam and Dean Winchester Gen





	Soulmates

"Dean, do you think we're too codependent?" Sam asked unexpectedly, interrupting Dean's lusty off-key rendering of Born To Be Wild.

Dean heard the question clearly, but he was in a sing-along mood and he certainly didn't want to swap it for a Sammy-broody mood, so he continued on.

"Maybe if I ignore him, he'll not insist," Dean thought hopefully to himself, for what Sam had asked was something he didn't want to thrash out, not now, not ever; but alas it was not to be as Sam repeated his question while contemporaneously turning down the volume of the music.

Dean turned his head towards his brother and sighed as he encountered Sam's puppy eyes studying him inquisitively, waiting for him to answer as if the question he'd asked was of world-shattering importance.

He cursed the family genes that had bestowed the persuasive moss green "peepers" on his little brother, for while they were handy for making witnesses talk, they, unfortunately, melted his own heart already so vulnerable to his little brother's needs, making him open up too!

But just what was he supposed to say?

If he went for the yes, he'd be admitting out loud what both of them knew to be true, and if he said no, then he was certain that Sam would come up with a whole list of examples to point out that yes, they were too codependent; so he went for the middle way, answering with another question.

"Now why on Earth would you think that, Sammy?" he countered keeping his voice as casual as possible.  
Maybe he could manage to avoid the probable sentimental moment that was building up.

"We're always together, Dean."

"So? Apart from the fact that we're brothers, we work together, Sam! We have to watch each other's back."

"That's not what I mean." Sam looked at him as if he was being purposely obtuse, which he was.

"I meant why can't we live without each other, Dean? We've both tried before and it's never worked out."

Sam's forehead scrunched up in thought, as if trying but not succeeding, in understanding exactly the force that bound them so tightly together.

"Sammy, we've been like this forever," Dean sighed. "Just why is it so vital for you to understand it all now? There's no explanation, man! This is just who we are. I look out for you, and you for me.  
You don't ask why the grass is green or the sky is blue, it just is, and we're the same; we are what we are!"

"No, Dean, there's a scientific explanation for the green grass and the blue sky, but not for us!" Sam continued stubbornly.

"Sam, you remember what Ash told us in Heaven, don't you, about us being soul mates?"

He saw Sam's eyes grow even wider at his words as he waited for his big brother to continue.

"Well I never told you but when we got back to Earth, I went and looked up exactly what it meant.  
It turns out that there are various kinds of soulmates but, Dude, we're right at the top of the range; the kind that complete each other, and if separated suffer enormous pain and anguish. It also said that usually, they have spent multiple past lifetimes together.  
Now you can believe this new-age-y stuff or not; whatever, Sam, but that's all I'm going to say on the subject." He cranked up the music to an almost unbearable level but it didn't drown out Sam's quiet reply.

"I do believe it, Dean."

The end


End file.
